Torture is you getting hurt
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Otis struggles with his abusive childhood and struggles to open up to his girl about it worried it will push her away, but after a life or death situation can he finally accept that she's here to stay and won't leave him because of what he suffered. Otis/Alice OC
1. Chapter 1

Otis laid on his back and tried not to let the frightened whimper escape his lips as he stared up at Alice stradding him.

"I...I can't mama" Otis panicked feeling instantly trapped, pinned and vulnerable.

"Shhh Otis it's just me I'm not going to hurt you" Alice soothed stroking his long white hair, she could feel him shaking beneath her.

"Hnnn I.. I don't know mama" He said voice shaking. His big red eyes looked panic stricken like a deer in car headlights. He instantly began to regret giving into Alices pestering about letting her go on top during sex.

"I just want to make you feel good Otis" She said seductivly as she bent her head down and nibbled the pale flesh of his neck. Otis moaned in appreciation despite his anxiety and pounding heart.

"I want you to learn I'm not going to hurt you" Alice found Otis a funniosity she couldn't believe that someone as strong and powerful as Otis, someone who was capable of so much evil towards people was so scared of physical contact.

Alice understood his nervous tendencies he flinched at every move if someone moved too quick or tried to touch him for fear of them hurting him. His childhood with his abusive parents had driven it home deep just how much harm people could cause and now he was forever weiry of it. It had taken Alice a long time to develop their relationship to what it was now, to gain his trust that she wouldn't hurt him and to stop him flinching at her so knew brief details of the physical and sexual abuse Otis had suffered at the hands of his father but she didn't know the full extent of it all. She understood that due to the physical punishment his mother put him through he would be cautious around female hands, he knew the pain they could cause. And she knew because of the added sexual assault his father made him suffer it was understandable that he would have to maintain control all the time throughout intercause. But seeing him petrified almost whimpering under her naked body baffled her. Was there another reason for him to be acting this way besides what she already knew?

Otis tried to calm down his pounding heart and tried to enjoy it as Alice began. She looked down at her naked pale white albino his white hair fanning out behind his head, his eyes closed. Alice nipped at the pale flesh making him gasp and squirm, she loved the noises he made and loved being able to make him make them as she knew she was the only person that could.

"Mmmm mama" He groaned.

"See I just want to make you feel good" She whispered in his ear. What could have made him that terrified of having sex like this?

"Just my baby girl, just my baby girl" He whispered under his breath trying to reassure himself.

When they were done Alice curled up to Otis with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding she wondered if it was from the good sex he'd had or the fear of it.

"Did you enjoy that?" She purred tracing her finger over the outlines of his chest tattoo. The black tattoo a shocking contrast to his snow white skin, he grunted in reply and nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I scared you"

"Ain't nothin' but nothin'" He mumbled in reply shrugging the incident off. Alice normally knew better to push him he had done so well so far gradually confiding in her about his past.

"I know when you're scared baby tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing!" He growled loosing patients.

"Otis what happened to you?" She asked worried.

"AIN'T NOTHING I SAID" He yelled back loosing his temper.

Otis hated it when Alice tried to force information out if him, didn't she understand that if he hadn't told her already he wasn't ready to? Alice quickly dropped the subject she was never afraid that Otis would hurt her but she knew how unpredictable he could be when he was mad.

"Alright Otis I'm here if you want to talk about it I'll stop pushing" Alice soothed stroking his long straight white hair.

"Sorry mama...just..just not right now ok" Alice nodded in pulled on some trousers over his boxers and walked out he needed a breather had to go for a walk. He felt so embarrased at how scared he must have looked in front of Alice, he hated how much his past still haunted him. Alice sighed she knew she had hit a nerve, she shouldn't have pushed him so much. But it wasn't unusual for Otis to disappear for a while to deal with his demons. Otis didnt return until after Alice had fallen asleep.

Otis lay awake a long while after Alice had fell asleep. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling wrapped in his orange sheets. What would Alice think if he told her the reason he was terrified of being dominated, terrifed of having a lack of control and scared of having a woman on top? Would she laugh, would she think he was vile and disgusting? most of his childhood made him disgusted with himself he wouldn't be suprised if she became disgusted with him too. His whole childhood was humiliating everything he told Alice embarrased him to the core. So could he confide in his girl? his sweet kind girl who saw past the monster that he was, loved him despite the things that made him despise himself. Could he really tell her the most humilliating and degrading thing that had ever happened to that barely teenage albino little boy with hair like snow and eyes like roses? And more importantly would she continue to love him once she knew?

Alice was awoken by Otis fidgeting in bed, tossing and turning and mumbling under his breath. The little whimpering sound he made as he dreamt broke her heart, it wasn't unusual for Otis to have nightmares about his past but she just wished that he would talk to her about them she knew it would help.  
"Hnnnn momma no!" He whimpered under his breath, his mom wasn't an unusual demon in his nightmares she had caused him a lot of suffering.  
"Shhh baby it's alright" Alice soothed stroking his long white hair.  
"P..pl...please" He begged, next the noise Otis made frightened her it sounded as though he was choking or something was choking him, he began to struggle to breathe.  
"OTIS! OTIS WAKE UP" She shouted panicking seeing him struggling to breathe, she began to shake him. "Come on baby wake up it's just a dream "She said. "Hnnnn no stop" He managed to croak.  
"OTIS" She shouted hitting his cheek, Otis's eyes flew open. "Mama" He said then rubbing his stinging cheek "Mama what the fuck?" He growled.  
"You were having a nightmare, hell you were having trouble breathing" Alice panicked, Otis frowned as he remembered the nightmare.  
"S'nothin'" He shrugged sitting up and pulling on some trousers.  
"Fuck sake Otis don't walk away, talk to me, let me in that head of yours" Alice said irritated.  
"Not now mama" He said about to walk away when Alice grabbed hold of his wrist.  
"Otis!" She pleaded.  
"I SAID NO!" Otis shouted pulling his wrist away and storming out the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Alice sighed and flopped her head back onto her pillow. What was with this man? Was her stubborn albino ever going to let her completely inside that head of his?


	2. Chapter 2

Why wouldn't they love him, why did they have to be so mean? He remembered how happy other families looked when he had stared longingly through house windows on Christmas morning. Other children didn't suffer through this, other children's parents didn't do this to their children so why him? It was because he was a freak wasn't it, or at least that's the reason his parents gave him. They told him he was a freak, that he was the son of Satan because of his eyes and freakishly white hair and skin, his parents said they hated him and that's why they hurt him and his mother always said she should have got rid of him before birth. Even at such a young age Otis hated himself he hated the way he looked, why did he have to look so different he hated himself for it; if he just looked normal then maybe his parents would love him. They hated him that much they hadn't even bothered to name him.

Otis usually endured whatever abuse they gave him with little protest, he always tried to make as little noise and complain as little as possible and he did whatever they told him too. His reasoning was that if he was obedient and compliant and protested as little as possible then there was a possibility that they would love him, because that was what could little boys were right? This made Otis hate himself more why hadn't he fought more, protested more tried to get away sooner? He hated himself so much that he had put up with it willingly for so long. The very thought disgusted himself, but all the little boy had wanted was to survive and be loved but the adult Otis despised his younger self for it.

 _The young barely teenage Otis stared wide eyed at his parents, shivering and shaking from fear.  
"Come here boy!" His father ordered pointing to the part of the bed next to him, Otis knew better than to protest it only caused him to get hurt more and if he was obedient then one day his parents may love him. Trying not to sob Otis crawled across the bed towards his father; where his father roughly grabbed hold of him and shoved him face down into the sheets before quickly pulling down Otis's trousers. As much as he tried he couldn't stop the little whimper escape as his father roughly entered him. His mom laughed.  
"Ha he always does that would think he'd be used to it by now" She laughed.  
"Yeah whiney little bitch" His father agreed. "Yeah you like this don't ya don't ya you little bitch" His father panted as Otis bit his bottom lip and fisted his bed sheets to stop himself from screaming. It hurt, it hurt so much he thought he'd pass out but he whimpered and nodded his head.  
"Yeah, yeah I know you do little bitch" His father groaned. _

_Next came the most embarrassing part the most awful thing about the whole situation and the shame that came with it. Otis groaned and whimpered as his groin got hard and he covered the sheet underneath him with his cum.  
"Yeah fucking new you were enjoying it" His father groaned that's when he got harder and faster, Otis screwed his eyes closed and tried not to retch as he heard his dad cum. Once his parents had left her curled up into a ball and cried, he hated himself for putting up with this, for being so obedient and he hated how his body reacted to it. Maybe he did enjoy it after all, after all isn't that what happens when you enjoy it? After all his father did this to him but it was only his mother that hit him and beat him to a pulp, maybe if he just had a dad he wouldn't get any beatings a part of him wished he could do the same for the mother then maybe she wouldn't hit him at all. _

_Otis's mom got most of her kicks from watching Otis suffer but after a while she got tired of it. Physically abusing her son and making him suffer was fun and all but his father got other types of enjoyment out of him. So if his father used him to scratch the itch that he had why couldn't she?_

No he couldn't tell her, he could never tell her. She would surely leave him Otis thought walking around outside agitated after he'd walked out, embarrassed and ashamed of being caught having the nightmare. He vowed never to tell her she would defiantly leave once she knew, she would think he was vile and disgusting the same as he did.

Once he'd cleared out his mind the best he could he went to return to bed. He loved that time of day when he could hold his girl close, how many times in his childhood had he wished for someone to love him? Too many times to count, he loved it when Alice held him close to her he was a stickler for affection being deprived of it for so long.

As Alice was asleep he rummaged through draws to find his art book, when suddenly a small leather back note book fell onto the floor. He frowned he'd never seen this book before it certainly wasn't one of his. He picked it up and opened it _The Case Study Of Mr. Otis. Driftwood_ it read. 'What the fuck' Otis growled taking it downstairs where he could read it in peace without the risk of waking up Alice. He lay back in his arm chair and switched on a lamp and began to read in the darkness.

 _Chapter one – The Five Psychosexual Stages_  
 _Due to Otis's desire to feel love and affection the possibility is that Otis became fixated on the Oral stage of his Five psychosexual stages, Freud suggests that a possible fixation with this stage is an easy explanation for Otis's high drinking levels._

 _Otis shows a clear example in his personality of anal – retentive personality in which the subject shows_ _stringent, orderly, rigid, and obsessive personality traits. However Otis disproves the fraud theory that a fixation in the anal stage creates a creative personality as due to his abusive childhood the possibility of praise and rewards during his potty training period is unlikely._

 _As all boys do it is a possibility that Otis had an Oedipus complex during the phallic stage of his five psychosexual stages. These are the feelings of wanting to possess the mother and replace the father. Excluding the abuse that Otis suffered it is possible that the other reason why Otis feared his father was that he was feeling castration anxiety the fear that his father would seriously punish him for trying to win his mothers affections and try to win the place as head of the household._

 _Otis's ID, Ego and Superego  
_ _Mr. Otis. Driftwood has an uncontrollable ID; the ID is the source of our bodily needs, wants, desires, and impulses, particularly our sexual and aggressive drives. His ego will instantly rationalise and create a realistic way to act out the ID's desires with no concept of social normality or taboos. His ID overrides his underactive superego which fails to punish the ID and Ego for carrying out the desires with feelings of guilt and regret._

Otis's heart pounded at the Oedipus complex what did she know about that? All this time had she been playing dumb about his childhood moment that he refused to tell her? Had she known all along? He began to feel sick if she did know there was no way she would stick around very long. But she was still here so maybe she didn't know after all and if she did maybe she wasn't bothered about it, maybe she still loved him all the same.

Otis growled and threw the book on the floor in anger. What the hell was this? He was a case study? What the fuck all this time she had been psychoanalysing him like some kind of lab rat? He grabbed the book and stormed upstairs to confront Alice about what he had found.


	3. chapter 3

Otis stomped up the stairs cluntching the notebook in his hands no longer caring who he woke up in the process. He swung open the bedroom door to see Alice sat on the floor gagged with her arms and legs tied. Her eyes went wide and she tried to shout behind the gag to warn him of the figure emerging from behind the bedroom door. Otis didn't have chance to react before feeling a blinding blow to his head and everything went black. The figures in the dark threw a bag over Alice's head before carrying her to their vehicle.

Alice struggled to get the bag off her head when she had finally been dumped somewhere and felt like she was now alone. Finally she managed to fling it off and she was now able to see, they were in a dark dingy damp room it was freezing cold and entially made from concreate. Alice looked around scared and confused as to what was happening, she turned and saw Otis unconcious his head flopped down chin on his chest with a trickle of blood running down the side of his face giving his sideburns a red streak.

"Fuck Otis, Otis are you ok?" Alice panicked but was met with no answer. "Otis! Otis goddammit wake up!" Alice shouting struggling to escape from the chair she was tied to. Otis groaned as his eyes flickered open.

"Otis are you alright?" Alice asked worried.

"Fuck my head what happened?" He groaned trying to get his blury eyes to focus.

"Otis we've...we've been kidnapped" She said looking round the dark empty room.

Otis tried to move but found that he too was tied to a chair.

"Shit, fuck, shit fuck what's going on?" Otis panicked frantically moving to get free.

"I...I don't know" Alice replied. Otis glared at Alice scowling at her.

"Huh funny you seen to fucking know everything else" Otis growled.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused, Otis was just about to open his mouth to explain when they were disrupted by the heavy metal door opening and people entering the room.

A small frail old man entered the room followed by two huge muscually tall men. Alice's heart beat faster terrified of what was going to happen. The small old man walked up to Alice and took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and moved her head from side to side examining her.

"Well I must say you've outdone yourself with her" The old man said "You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you, finally grown some balls kid?" He asked.

"Fuck you old man" Otis growled, the old man chuckled.

"You have no idea who I am do you kid?" The old man asked, Otis shook his head.

Otis stared at the old man and the old man stared back. The smell of cherry throat sweets wofted into Otis's nose, Otis's eyes went wide at the sudden realisation of just who this old man was.

"No fuck, it...it can't be" Otis gasped.

"Otis I...I don't understand" Alice whimpered.

"Havn't you fucking figured it out yet? you're good at that" Otis growled, Alice shrank back. What the hell was up with him? She had no idea why he was so mad at her.

"Nice to see you again...nephew" The old man grinned, his sinister smile sent cold shivers down their spine. "Well I'll let you get accuainted with my boys" The old man said nodding at his two men before leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"He's...He's your uncle" Alice stuttered, Otis grunted in reply.

"Must be pissed cus I killed my folks" Otis grunted.

"Oh god" Alice whimpered terrified of what they were going to do to them.

"Speaking of pissed off you're pissed at me ain't you?" Alice asked, Otis grunted in reply before shouting in pain at something hard hitting him round the head.

"Otis!" She gasped, Otis swore under his breath in pain.

"Right who shud we play with first" one of them cackled going up to her and groaping and squeezing Alice's breasts causing her to close her eyes and whimper in protest.

"ME GODDAMMIT ME THIS SHITS ON ME!" Otis shouted not wanting to see his girl mollested or tortured.

"Otis no!" Alice cried she didn't want her man to get hurt he'd already had so much pain in his life.

"No this shits my fault I WON'T see you get hurt, you want to hurt someone you hurt ME!" Otis growled. The two men grinned at each other they had found their plaything.

Alice screwed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the sounds of them hitting Otis. He spat a mouthful of blood on the floor and glared up at the two men.

"Fuck you" Otis growled "Hit me all you like it won't change shit"

"Otis stop you'll just make it worse" Alice appealled knowing he was just winding them up.

"Yeah cus you know all your psychology bullshit don't you Alice" Otis snarled.

"I'm just trying to help" She said hurt at the angry outburst.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT unless you can get us out of here shut up"

"Otis what is with you?" Alice exclaimed but Otis didn't get chance answer before he was untied shoved on the floor and beaten.

Alice screwed her eyes shut and tried to block out the cries of agony from Otis as he was kicked and punched. An agonising scream followed the sound of ribs cracking as one of the men hit him with a metal bar.

After what seemed like hours of beatings the men finally left. Otis stayed in the fetal possition for a while after the men had left.

"Otis oh baby please get up" Alice sobbed , a small pained whimper answered he groaned in pain as he finally sat up and crawled to a wall to lean against.

His head pounded and his body hurt so much, his eyes were struggling to focus and the room was spinning. One of his eyes were begining to close shut with bruising and blood flowed from his eyebrow, cheek and lip.

"Otis otis are you ok?" Alice panicked seeing how much pain he was in.

"Fanfuckingtastic" Otis groaned.

"Otis why are you mad at me?" Alice asked.

"Found your notebook didn't I?" Otis groaned every breath he took hurt "Make you feel superior does it treating me like a fucking lab rat" Otis growled with anger.

"I...I was trying to help" Alice stuttered

"yeah...HOW!" Otis said irritably.

" I was taking notes thought if I gave it to a professional he could help"

"I don't need no fucking shrinks help Alice" Otis growled, Alice sighed she knew it was like talking to a brick wall.

"No of course you don't cus everyone has repetative nightmares of their dad raping them and everyones so fucking scared of being touched they flinch" Alice spat back, Otis huffed and turned away from her. God how they wished they'd be rescued and this nightmare would stop.


	4. chapter 4

The following day another beating for Otis followed, Alice wasn't sure how much more he could take. Otis whimpered in pain as he crawled over to Alice still sat in the chair and laid his head in her lap exhausted and tried to snuggle up to her the best he could. He was still boiling mad at her but he needed some comfort from her.

"Oh Otis" Alice sobbed looking at his bust up face. "Let me take some of it you cant take much more beatings" Alice tried to convince him.

"Hnnnn no" Otis groaned shaking his head.

"I'll be ok Otis" She soothed wishing she could hold him but her hands were tied. Otis had tried to untie her but his vision was blury one eye completly closed and the other blinded by dripping blood.

"I'll be ok...been through worse" He mumbled through blood covered teeth.

"But I don't want you to have been" she sobbed.

"It'll be ok mama" He whispered before slipping into unconciousness.

Alice awoke with a jolt as the two men entered the room the next day, Otis moaned in protest at being woken up and brought back to reality.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" One said slapping Otis's face.

"Please!" Alice sobbed "Let me take some for him he can't take much more" Alice pleaded feeling so guilty at her so far being unharmed.

"Alice nnn, no" Otis protested.

"See he doesn't want you to" The second man grinned happily ready to torture Otis some more. "Besides I want to see what was holding Tim and Jacks balls in attention all these years when he was a kid" The second man grinned, Alice knew what he was hinting it.

"No please don't I'll, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him like that please" Alice begged looking at her half concious battered and bruised man.

"Deal" The man grinned.

The man untied her and yanked her to her feet.

"Shall we see what we've won here?" The other man nodded in reply. The man ripped off Alice's top to expose her bra and large heaving breasts and flat stomach, they moaned in appreciation. Alice gave a yelp as the man pushed her to the ground the sound of Alice in distress instantly brought Otis to his senses.

"No No FUCK no don't fucking hurt her" Otis shouted. Alice gave a small whimper as they pulled off her pajarma bottoms. "FUCK GET ME! HURT ME YOU FUCKERS BUT LEAVE HER!" Otis shouted.

"Otis no I'll be ok" Alice soothed trying to sound less terrified than she was.

"Although I do wanna see what kept your dad so interested" The man said glaring at Otis.

"Just don't hurt her!" Otis pleaded.

"Leave him alone I'm right here and willing" Alice pleaded underneath him.

"You'd take her place?" The man asked Otis ignoring Alice, Otis slowly nodded.

"Fine" The man lifted Alice off the ground and tied her back to her chair not redressing her but leaving her in her underwear.

The man grabbed Otis and pushed him to the floor, Otis cried out in pain from his broken ribs hitting the floor.

"Otis noo!" Alice sobbed.

"It's...alright mama...done this...before" Otis gasped struggling to breath every breath hurt.

Otis closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as the man pulled down his pants, he refused to look weak in front of Alice. He let out a yelp as he was entered roughly from behind and bit his bottom lip harder trying to keep quiet. Alice wanted to turn away and close her eyes but she had been ordered to watch. The man grabbed hold of Otis long white hair and pulled his head back so Alice had a clear view of his face. Otis screwed his eyes shut he didn't want to see the look on her face.

Otis whimpered as the man started but then he got faster Otis tried to stay silent but it hurt so much he couldn't help but cry out.

"Hnnnnn ahhhhh" Otis cried tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah so good so fucking good" The man gasps with enjoyment. "You like it don't you? Don't you you freak" The man grunts slamming Otis's face against the floor "Don't you?" He grunts thumping his face against the floor again.

"Hnnnnn yes...yes I do" Otis groans his head swimming. Otis wished he hadn't said that, it caused the man to go harder and faster.

"Fuck yeah bet you've never been fucked like this before have you you freak" The man gasped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Otis cried tears spilling down his face clawing at the floor"

"HAVE...YOU" He shouted thrusted as hard as he could with each word. Otis gave an agonising scream.

"No.. no I havn't ahhhhh" He cried.

" Haha bet you're bleeding, yeah bet I've bust you wide open like the little bitch you are" The man taunted, he looked up at Alice and grinned with malice and saw her face was streaked with tears.

Otis's eyes went wide, oh no no no no he knew this feeling no, he didnt want this, didnt want any of this but when he felt that feeling he knew what was coming. Otis let out a loud whimpering, moaning groan as he felt himself cum.

"Haha fucking knew you were enjoying it you just came like a little bitch" The man laughed "my turn now bitch" Otis began to sob he felt so humilliated and ashamed that he had orgasmed and all of it had happened in front of Alice.

"Yeah gonna cum gonna come right in your ass" He moaned as he orgasmed, Otis retched almost being sick as the man filled him with the disgusting white stuff.

"Man that was good" He said standing up and dressing himself. "Haha look his asd is still in there air must be wanting to recieve you" The man joked.

"Ewwww I'm not sticking mine in him hes not clean" The other man said in disgust, this gave the man an idea filled up a bucket of freezing cold water and pouring it on Otis.

"He's clean now" The man cackled, Alice shrewed her eyes shut as the whole horror happened again.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis whimpered in pain on the floor with his naked ass pointing up to the ceiling.

"Baby baby its ok" She tried to comfort.

"What does your psychology lark say about this then?" He groaned in pain as he slowly reached round and pulled up his pants heaving onto the foor.

"I didn't want you to get hurt like this I was trying to protect you" Alice sobbed tears running down her face.

"I...I can't do this much more" Otis groaned "Why won't they just kill me?" He sighed.

"Don't you dare Otis you're a fighter we'll survive this" Alice said sternly. "I won't let you leave me" Her voice broke as she said it.

"I...I don't know if I can go through that again" He said sadly he sounded in so much pain he was battered and bruised and covered in blood.

"Let me protect you baby till we're rescued I can do my share" Alice said sternly, slowly Otis shook his head.

"Hnnnn no don't want you hurt" He moaned as he heaved himself off the ground. His white hair notted and matted with blood covering his face.

"Let me take some of the pain" Alice said sadly but Otis wouldn't accept it stubborn as he was.

"Don't give up baby I'm sure someone will rescue us soon" Alice said trying to sound possitive.

"I hope so mama I can't take much more of this" Otis said sadly he'd lost hope a long time ago.

Otis had stopped being fightened everytime the doors opened and the men walked in, he had come to accept that everytime the door opened that just might be the day they kill him and although he fought to survive everyday he knew that if they killed him it would be a relief.

After a paticularly nasty beating Otis lay on the floor for hours he hurt too much to move.

"Hurts mama hurts so much" He whispered in a gasp his speach now sounding so different because of his broken nose. Alice cried seeing her man suffer so much.

"What ever else next they have in store for us I'll take it anymore beatings they'll kill you" Alice said sternly making her decision.

"Hnnnn no mama" he groaned.

"Didnt you hear what I said anymore beatings you could DIE" Alice snapped.

"Good atleast you'll be safe" He replied back through swollen lips and bloodied teeth. Alice sighed why wouldn't he give his stubborn ego a rest and let her protect him.

The fight in Otis had gone he was normally such a fighter but he'd lost all hope he didnt care anymore what they did to him as long as Alice was safe. He was so battered and bruised he could barely move.

"mmm look at that he keeps his mouth open waiting for us" The man said noticing that he breathed through his mouth now because of his broken nose. They grabbed him by the hair and forced him onto his knees infront of him, Otis gave a weak struggle but was barely concious and could hardly move.

"Play nice or she'll take your place" The man growled pointing at Alice, Otis immediatly stopped fighting the thought of Alice having to endure this instead horrified him.

As the man forced himself into Otis's mouth Alice screwed her eyes up tightly as Otis gagged. He screwed his eyes up tightly he had never felt so disgusted with himself. The gagging noises and the moans from the man made Alice start crying and want to be sick. The man started to get angry at Otis with the gagging and retching noises.  
"Fuck sake don't just kneel there with your mouth open do something lick it, suck it make out you're enjoying it or I swear to God I'll bust your girl wide open" The man snarled, Otis's heart raced, No anything but that! So that's what he did he licked and sucked like his life depended on it or rather Alice's he was even forced to make little noises of enjoyment. Otis had never felt so disgusted with himself, he despised himself to the core but he refused to let Alice suffer. when the man had finished he clamped Otis's jaw together and ordered him to swallow he refused but soon had to in order for the man to let his jaw go so he could breath again. Otis retched and retched sticking his fingers down his throat so that made himself sick.

"For someone who's been fucked since they were little you're shit at this" The man snarled "I'll show you how it's done" Just to humiliate Otis a tiny bit more and for the man to indulge in pleasure a bit more the man turned Otis on his pack pulled his pants down and went down on him. A little startled gasp escaped his lips at the feeling, his muscles twitched and he closed his eyes he didn't want this didn't want any of this but he was getting hard. He screwed his eyes up tighter and imagined it was Alice. He felt disgusted with himself and humiliated that someone was doing this to him in front of Alice. He was embarrassed and ashamed at getting hard he didn't want this why was his body acting this way. The feeling built up, no no no he didn't want this, it was Alice it was just Alice he was in bed with her he thought to himself.  
"Hnnnnnnnnn" He moaned his back arched involuntarily as he orgasmed, the man spat onto the floor.  
"That's how it's done" The man growled.

This was followed by the other man violently beating and raping Otis because of the mess he had made. Otis was beaten to the point where only tiny whimpers escaped his busted face no screams no fighting just tiny sobs and whimpers. Half way through he fell into unconciousness they left him ass naked bloody beaten and covered in their secretions.  
"Baby, Baby!" Alice sobbed but he made no reply. "Otis please answer me" She cried. Suddenly she heard a lot of commotion from outside the room, lots of shouting, swearing and banging and then the door swung open to reveal a man.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's heart raced as she saw the huge figure in the doorway she couldnt see who it was because of the shadows but when they stepped into the light she had never felt so happy if relieved.

"Rufus!" She cried "Oh my God I'm so happy to see you, how did you find us?"

"I'll explain later" He said running his eyes over Alice's underwear clad body then turned and saw his naked bloodied beaten brother.

"Oh my God they really did him over huh?" Rufus gasped.

"I...I tried to protect him but he wouldn't let me'" Alice sobbed feeling so much shame at her being unharmed. He went to Alice and untied her, she rushed to Otis's side.

"Baby can you hear me?" She called sweeping the blood streaked white hair out of his face. There was no response he was deep in unconciousness. In an attempt to spare Otis some dignity Rufus stripped off his flannel shirt and wrapped Otis's naked body in it. Alice stared at Rufus's strong muscular arms and torso clad in a white vest she'd never really noticed his size or strength until he took off his shirt and lifted Otis up as if he were a twig. Alice's heart broke as she saw the battered figure of her man held in Otis's arms his head laying against his chest wrapped in Otis's shirt, she really regretted not doing more to protect him from being hurt, this was all her fault.

Alice held him close to her on the back seat of the car as Rufus drove, she smoothed his hair out of his face and stroked it gently.  
"It's alright baby it's going to be ok we're going home" She said to him not sure if he could hear her. "I tried to protect him I really did" Alice said to Rufus her voice breaking.  
"He can be stubborn Alice once he's made his mind up about something there's no changing it" Rufus said to her not taking his eyes off the road.  
"I begged him to let me take some of the punishment but he was dead set on me not getting hurt" Alice sobbed.  
"It's not your fault Alice there was nothing you could do if he had decided he wasn't going to let you get hurt then that's the way it'd be, stubborn as a damn mule" Rufus said trying to comfort her but of little affect.

Alice ran ahead of Rufus to the house door so she could open it for him as he scooped Otis out of the car in his arms.  
"I think we're going to need to bathe him and patch him up before we get him to bed" Alice commented looking at the state of Otis and the mess he was making on Rufus's white vest, Rufus nodded in agreement and carried him up the stairs as if he was nothing at all. Rufus stood in the bathroom with Otis in his arms clearly not affected by having to lift the weight of Otis for a long period of time as Alice filled up the tub with hot water. Once the tub was filled with steaming water Rufus removed his shirt from Otis and slowly lowered him into the water. The excruciating stinging pain of the hot water hitting his injuries brought Otis partially conscious. He gave a whimper and grappled for the side of the bath feebly tried to lift his body out of the water.  
"Shhhh, shhhh baby it's ok" She soothed touching his cheek and trying to push him back in the water.  
"Hnnnnnn" He groaned as everything submerged.  
"I know, I know baby it hurts but I need to clean you up" Alice said gently she hated to think how much everything must hurt in the hot water especially after the numerous assaults he'd received. She felt so bad hurting her man but it took some scrubbing to remove the dried blood and other secretions that Otis was covered in. Rufus retrieved a jug and she used that to wash the blood out of his hair.  
"Mmmm" He purred in appreciation eyes closed half conscious.  
"Awww is that good baby?" She chuckled slightly.  
"Mmm" He mumbled again. Once he was clean Rufus then had to lift him out of the bath.  
"Hnnn no" Otis groaned, feebly trying to struggle away as he felt someone grab him. "Don't hurt me" He begged.  
"Sh, sh baby it's just Rufus, it's just Rufus" Alice soothed.  
"I'm not going to hurt you man" Rufus said looking at the trembling naked terrified Otis in his arms loosely wrapped in a towel. They knew he would be embarrassed if he ever knew that Rufus had seen him naked but she needed his help. Once out the bath Rufus supported Otis as Alice gently tried him, his eyes fluttered open and closed as he struggled to maintain consciousness. Once dried Alice patched up his wounds and got him in some comfy clothes.

Alice closed her eyes leaned her head against the wall and sighed with relief once they had took care of him and got settled in his own bed, she opened them and looked at Rufus grimacing.  
"RJ...I'd, I'd take a shower if I were you" Alice hesitantly said seeing his white top covered in various stains.  
"Alice why you lookin' like that, It's just his blood ain't it? The face Alice gave as she gave a small shake of her head made Rufus's eyes go wide as he realised what else he was covered in.  
"Oh, oh god" He gagged, his Adams apple bobbing as he tried not to retch as he ran back into the bathroom.

Alice sat by his side until he regained consciousness, she looked at his battered and bruised swollen face she had patched up the cuts the best she could but there was very little she could do for the bruising and swelling. Slowly and carefully she dabbed a cool flannel round his face hoping the cold would reduce the swelling and bruising.  
"Hnnnnn" Otis groaned as he began to come round.  
"Shhh it's ok Otis you're safe we're home" She comforted.  
"Alice?" He croaked his vision blurry through swollen black eyes and struggling to speak with his battered cut up mouth.  
"Shh yes it's me we're home"  
"H...how" He mumbled"  
"Rufus" Otis cried out in pain as he tried to sit up.  
"Baby no don't just lie still" Alice said stroking his hair "You've got some broken ribs and pretty badly beaten"  
"Yeah...feels like it" He groaned.  
"Just go back to sleep baby" She soothed placing a cool flannel across his eyes, Otis moaned in appreciation before slipping back to sleep.

She was exhausted staying awake through all hours in case he needed anything and re-damping the flannel to place back on his eyes to reduce the swelling. Rufus walked into their bedroom to check on them.  
"Alice you look exhausted you're still awake" Rufus said concerned, Alice nodded her head chugging her cup of coffee.  
"Gotta keep wetting this flannel to get his eyes right" Alice replied yawning.  
"Why don't you go get some rest" Rufus suggested.  
"But what if he needs something?" Alice frowned worried.  
"I'll take over, sure I can manage wetting a flannel right?" He grinned.  
"Are, are you sure?" She asked, Rufus nodded.  
"Go sleep in my room you'll get an undisturbed sleep in there, I'll take care of him" Alice smiled gratefully kissing Rufus on the cheek.  
"Thank you so much" She said before leaving for Rufus's bedroom, she fell straight to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. chapter 7

Otis groaned in pain as he slowly awoke he ached from head to toe everything felt bruised, he felt a familliar pain in his ribs and knew they were broke. His vision was blurry but better than it had been, he turned to the side and saw Rufus sat beside him wetting a flannel.

"Hnnn RJ where's Alice?" Otis groaned.

"Otis you're awake" Rufus said grinning sounding quite relieved.

"Rufus where's Alice!" He snapped sounding scared, had Rufus only managed to rescue him and not her? Was she still there being tortured by those monsters?

"Otis relax she's in my room having a rest, she's been sat by your side for days nursing you I swopped places so she could have a sleep" Rufus explained.

"Alice is ok?" Otis asked sounding worried, Rufus nodded.

"Yeah Alice is fine, all because of you" He said smiling beaming with pride at the courage Otis had to do what he did, Otis had gone through hell and back all to protect the girl he loved. Otis instantly began to relax Rufus gently plaved the cool flannel over Otis's eyes and fell back to sleep.

Alice felt alot better after a rest more awake and alert, it had been a restless sleep as she had been worried about leaving her Otis but it had made her feel alot better.

"Hay baby" She said stroking his hair arousing him from his sleep.

"Mmmm hi mama" He mumbled sleepily.

"How you feeling?" Alice asked concerned looking at his bruised but less swollen face.

"Sore but I'll live mama" Alice looked at him sympathetically she hated to think how much agonising pain he was downplaying.

"Think you wanna try having something to eat?" Alice asked, Otis immediatly shook his head. After all that had happened he really didn't feel like eating.

"Otis you haven't eaten in days" Alice lectured worried.

"Not hungry mama" He said, Alice sighed.

"Otis please you need to eat how are you going to get better without food?" She said, Otis just shrugged his shoulders.

"How about some soup?" Alice suggested knowing it was something easy to swallow and would be easier on his cut up mouth than something solid, Otis shook his head.

"Otiissss" She said sternly, Otis sighed and nodded in agreement knowing she was just as stubborn as him and she would keep badgering him until he agreed.

Alice sat on the bed with a bowl of soup Otis sat with his arms folded grumbling under his breath.

"Come on Otis have a taste" She urged, Otis scowled at her knowing it would hurt but he opened his mouth and took the hot liquid. Otis grimaced in pain and gave a stiffled whimper at the soup stinging his bust up mouth.

"See wasn't so bad was it?" Alice said, Otis gave her a deadpanned expression that made her struggle not to laugh.

"Another spoon" Alice said holding the spoon to him, Otis shook his head.

"Come on Otis you need to eat more than one spoonful" Alice said sternly, Otis sighed and took another spoonful he hissed in pain.

"No more mama it hurts" Otis said as she held out another spoon.

"Otis you need to eat" She moved the spoon to his mouth but he turned his head away.

"Otis I swear to God if you don't eat this soup I don't see any sex for you anytime soon in your future" Alice threatened. Otis mumbled and grumbled swear words under his breath but turned and took another mouthful of soup which was followed by a whimper of pain.

"Please mama, please no more it hurts" Otis begged her but to deaf ears.The spoon came to his mouth and he turned his head.

"For someone who's gone through as much as you have your really going to bitch about some soup?" Alice bluffed Otis scowled at her before angrily accepting the soup.

As the soup cooled down to a luke warm temperature instead of hot Otis struggled to swallow it. The soup was thick and warm he began to gag on it as he tried to swallow, getting images and reminders in his mind of what he had had to do and how swallowing the soup was similar to what he had had to endure.

"Don't you dare" Alice snapped seeing him gag on the warm thick creamy liquid thinking he was debating on purging. "Swallow it and keep it there" She ordered he closed his eyes and swallowed hard he retched but it managed to stay down.

"I..no more mama" He gagged trying hard not to retch.

"Ok baby ok" She soothed stroking his hair seeing how much he was struggling "It's ok Otis it's ok you did good I'm proud of you" Alice said smiling. But Otis just felt disgusted and embarrased as he remembered what he had had to swallow while kidnapped, surely Alice couldn't still love him after witnessing what he had had to do?

After Alice tidied away the pots Alice came and snuggled on the bed with her man.

"Ahh Ahh careful mama" He groaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you baby" She suddenly said kissing him on his cheak. "Thank you so much you big sweet silly man you" She said kissing him again.

"For what mama what's with all the sugar?" He said giving a small smile.

"For protecting me you sweet silly man, you got yourself all beaten up to save me" She said sadly hugging him tighter.

"Ah easy mama" He yelped.

"I...I just wish I could have protected you" She sobbed nuzzling his chest.

"Shhh it's alright mama I wanted you to be safe I'm used to pain more than you it'll be fine" He tried to comfort.

"But I don't want you to be used to pain" She cried "I wish I could take it all away our kidnap, your childhood everything that ever hurt you...I love you Otis so so much"

"Shhh mama shhhh I love you too" He soothed stroking her hair till she finished crying and pulled herself together.

Otis noticed that all his wounds had been taken care of and he felt lovely and clean, memories vaguely began to return of him being in the bath and how much it had hurt he remembered Alice being there comforting him but he could have sworn there was someone else there. The thought of someone except Alice seeing him naked and in that state horrified him but he knew someone else had to have been there he knew Alice wouldn't have been able to get her in and out the bath by herself.

"Mama...I, when we was rescued who...who bathed me?" Otis asked afraid to ask. He knew someone had been there but couldn't remember a face.

"I did" She said.

"But who else?" Otis snapped, Alice sighed knowing embarrasment would follow.

"It..it was Rufus" She said she could of sworn she saw relief on his face.

"R..Rufus saw me like that?" He said his cheeks red from embarrasment. Alice slowlu nodded.

"Oh...oh ok" He simply said he was secretly relieved it wasn't Cutter, although he wasn't sure if he could ever look Rufus in the eye again.


	8. Chapter 8

Otis was stubborn, he was bored of lying in this bed he had to go and do something it was driving him insane lying there hour after hour. His whole body felt achy and bruised, he knew a bath was just the right thing to try and relieve the aches and pains. Slowly he heaved himself upright and pulled the covers off himself, he felt lightheaded because of the beatings he had endured but he thought he could make it to the bathroom. Otis slowly lifted himself out of bed he felt wobbly on his feet but he was too proud and stubborn to ask for help.  
"Oh my God Otis what are you doing out of bed?" Alice panicked as she walked through the door, Otis suddenly felt extremely dizzy Alice quickly ran and supported him before he hit the ground. "Jesus Otis" Alice gasped "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.  
"I...I just wanted a bath mama I'm tired of laying here, my body hurts thought a hot bath would help" Otis explained causing Alice to sigh.  
"Well why didn't you ask me I could have helped?"  
"Didn't want to, can look after myself, don't need help" Alice sighed again she knew how Otis was too proud and stubborn to ask for help.  
"Well I'm going to help you now before you crack your head open like an egg" Otis didn't say anything although he was too proud to ask for help he was smart enough to know when he needed it.

Alice ran the hot water and tested the temperature she wanted it to be warm enough to easy his muscles but not too hot where it would hurt his wounds. Slowly she helped him out of his pyjamas, he groaned in protest at his heavy achy muscles moving.  
"You ok baby?" She asked stopping what she was doing and looking up at him concerned, Otis nodded and shrugged.  
"Ain't nothin' I ain't felt before" He mumbled shrugging the pain off like it was nothing, but it broke Alice's heart that he was admitting to her that he was used to pain and had experienced these kind of injuries frequently.

Alice supported Otis as he carefully stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the warm water. He whimpered at the stinging pain as the hot water hit his wounds and lifted himself out of the water but after a minute decided to take the plunge and hesitantly lowered himself back in. He gave a deep sigh and a moan as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the side of the bath once the stinging had subsided. Alice smiled and chuckled to herself as he moaned at the relaxing feeling he could feel his muscles easing instantly, she loved seeing him relaxed like that, naked and wet in the bathtub with his long white hair cascading down over the edge of the bath.  
"I'll just go and get you a towel and clean underwear" She said leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him, she couldn't lock the door behind her and it had taken Otis enough effort to get in the bath let alone having to get out, to get in again to get back out again once she returned.

Cutter ran towards the house and opened front door in haste and went in he was busting for the toilet and was excited to see his daughter, they were used to him just turning up unannounced and letting himself in to see his daughter. He hadn't seen much of Baby he had been so busy at work so he was looking forward to seeing her. He ran upstairs as the urge for a pee got stronger and threw open the bathroom door.  
"Oh damn shit" Cutter swore seeing Otis sat in the bath as he barged through the door.  
"Mother fucker" Otis shouted startled instantly bolting up right, his eyes went wide with fear as he realised he was naked and vulnerable in the bath in front of Cutter. Otis sat there his eyes looking like a terrified deer at Cutter. "WHAT THE FUCK CUTTER GET OUT!" He shouted putting a hand in front of his parts to block Cutters view.  
"No point covering it up kid I've seen it all before remember?" He smirked sitting on the closed toilet lid casually, obviously not bothered by Otis's nakedness.  
"I will never forget what you did to me" Otis growled scowling at him trying to hide his fear but Cutter could see his was shaking, but Cutter decided to continue winding him up he enjoyed knocking Otis off the high horse he rides every now and again. "CUTTER GET THE FUCK OUT!" He said loudly seeing Cutter sitting down.  
"Mmmm look at you all naked and shaking just like the last time" Cutter chuckled, Otis struggled to calm his rapid nervous breathing he didn't like this, he didn't like being naked and unable to get out of the tub in front of Cutter.

Cutter raised his eyebrow at the terrified Otis struggling to hide his fear, he couldn't believe after all this time Otis was still scared of him.  
"Mmmm you was so damn good happy boy, seeing you like that makes me want to do it again" He said licking his lips quickly standing up off the toilet lid, Otis squeaked in fear and scrambled up the bath sides like a beached whale for fear of Cutter approaching him and doing what he had done all those years ago again.  
"Jesus kid calm down I was just joking" Otis ignored him panicking and scrambled out of the bath landing on the floor in a white slippery heap on the floor, then crying out in agony. "Damn Otis, OTIS! calm the fuck down I was just playing" Cutter panicked not realising the full extent of the affect he had on Otis.

Alice was in the bathroom when she heard a loud shriek and a very loud thud, she grabbed what she needed and ran into the bathroom.  
"Otis you ok!" She exclaimed rushing through the door, she gasped seeing Otis groaning in pain on the floor in a wet naked slippery heap, she turned to Cutter and frowned.  
"Cutter what the HELL is going on, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I...err... I needed the loo the door wasn't locked guess I startled him" Cutter lied, Alice frowned dubious of what he had said but she wasn't bothered about that now she needed to sort out Otis.  
"Cutter help me lift him" She ordered, she knew she couldn't lift him off the floor on her own. Cutter grabbed hold of an arm and went to lift him Otis flinched wildly.  
"AHHH..." He yelled in pain "CUTTER GET THE FUCK OFF ME, DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME" He snarled glaring at Cutter in anger.  
"Otis he's here to help I can't get you off this floor on my own" She soothed, Otis snarled at Cutter angrily as Cutter took his arm and lifted him again with Alice..  
"Mother fucker that hurts!" Otis growled he whizzed round to Cutter " Get the FUCK out of here Cutter" Cutter took a step forward aggressively and Otis yelped flinching.  
"Cutter just GO" Alice snapped, Cutter sighed.  
"How many times do I have to apologise for that Otis before you stop being scared of me" Cutter sighed leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Alice could feel his naked body shaking in her arms both from cold and fear.  
"Shhhh Baby shhh it's alright" She soothed wrapping him in a fluffy towel.  
"Fucking sick of him making a fucking JOKE out of everything" Otis growled, Alice rubbed his back soothingly.  
"What happened Otis?" She asked.  
"Just fucking Cutter making a joke out of my fear around him" He admitted to her. "Except I...I don't think he quite knew how scared of him I actually am...He...he seemed shocked" Otis said.  
"Maybe he doesn't know how much he actually hurt you or how scared you were" Otis nodded slowly in agreement he had never felt so embarrassed or humiliated having Cutter see how truly terrified he really was. Being naked and vulnerable in front of him had made him feel like that scared little teenage boy all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

warning contains graphic sexual assault flashbacks

Alice got Otis dressed and helped him into bed he whimpered in protest at the agonising pain his body was in, he hurt so much more now he had hit the bathroom floor. Alice gave him some strong pain killers and he fell into a deep sleep, any other time he would have refused the painkillers he hated how they affected his nightmares they became so graphic and realistic but he was in way too much pain to refuse.

Otis _lay whimpering tied to the bed naked as his too parents stood at the food of the bed watching him squirm trying to get untied._

 _"Happy anniversary love" His dad said smiling kissing her on the cheek and handing her a bottle of champagne "I thought what would I like? So...you get bubble and him for the weekend to do what you like" The dad said grinning sadistically at the squirming albino, his mums eyes lit up, she got expensive alcohol and the chance to do whatever she liked with him. Usually the father had all the fun the mum got to beat on him but was never given the opportunity or allowed to do anything else, her husband said it was cheating but for some sick reason in his twisted head it was ok for him to do it._

 _"I'll leave you to it" He said kissing her again before walking out, closing the basement door behind him._

 _The mum inelegantly blew the cork out of the bottle causing a waterfall of suds to spill over the sides and held it up to her lips giving it a big swig and gave a loud burp. Otis looked at the champagne longingly and licked his lips thirstily. It had been hours since he'd been given a drink._

 _"What you think I'm going to be sharing any of this with a worthless piece of shit like YOU?" She scoffed holding up the bottle "You're not even good enough to drink the piss when this goes through me" She laughed taking another big swig._  
 _"Water" Otis managed to gasp he was so thirsty his throat was sore when he swallowed, his mum laughed._  
 _"Yeah? what you willing do for it?" She asked grinning evilly at him, Otis's bottom lip wobbled he so needed a drink but he knew he was going to have to do something awful to get one._  
 _"A...Anything" H whispered his voice cracked, his mother smirked evilly._  
 _"I thought that's what you'd say" She laughed going to get him a drink of water._

 _She came back with a glass of water and some pills, she popped one out of the packet and held it to Otis's mouth._  
 _"Hnnn what is it?" He asked nervously eying the pill, what was she trying to give him?_  
 _"Don't fucking matter you want the water you'll swallow it" She hissed, Otis sighed, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He hoped that it was something that would make him unaware of the hell that he was in. His mother smirked as he swallowed it and held the glass of water to his lips, he drank hungrily from the glass sighing with relief as the water soothed his dry throat. His mother went out of the basement to the living room to watch television until the pill kicked in._

 _Otis lay tied to the bed in the dark, empty and dead silent room. He felt a sensation that he'd only felt when his dad abused him he looked down and saw his parts had got erect, he frowned in confusion this only happened when his dad assaulted him and his dad had told him that meant he was enjoying the abuse. But Otis couldn't understand why it was doing it now. It felt sensitive and tingly pointing upright naked with a cold breeze blowing around it Otis didn't understand what was going on. That's when his mother came through the basement door he instantly jumped at the sound of the door opening, it was a sound that always scared him as something bad always followed when people came through that door._  
 _"You're ready then" She laughed seeing Otis's erect member standing to attention._  
 _"I...I don't understand" He said his voice breaking._  
 _"This is what happens when you're enjoying the stuff we do to you" His mum explained "You're going to enjoy what I do to you and that's why your dick is doing that" She lied, not telling him that's what the pill had done._  
 _"But... but I never like..."He sobbed suddenly silenced by his mum slapping him round the face._  
 _"YOU MUST DO!" She shouted "Other wise your dick wouldn't do that" Otis was so confused he didn't feel like he enjoyed what his parents did to him but it most be true because his parents told him so often that that was what it meant._

 _His mother chugged the last bit of the expensive Moet champagne and gave a loud burp slamming the bottle on the side._  
 _"Right let's get to it" She announced pulling her pants down from underneath her dress and kicking them off. Otis started to shake from fear, he had no idea what his mum was going to do to him but he knew it was something bad._  
 _"P..pl..please" He sobbed tears started to flow._  
 _"Shut it!" His mother spat slapping him across the face as she straddled him. "You must want it otherwise your dick wouldn't be up" She growled, was that what it meant? Otis didn't know. Otis didn't want this but she told him the way his body acted meant he did, he couldn't help but gasp as she lowered herself, it felt good but he didn't want this._

 _His mother set the pace fast and rough she rode, Otis closed his eyes and gasped this was something new it felt good but he knew he was being used just like his father did, his lay underneath her shaking with fear._  
 _"Yeah fucking knew you'd enjoy it sick fuck" She spat as she heard the noise Otis made, it was then he knew that it was something bad he felt so embarrassed and ashamed and dirty. The little boy squirmed underneath her trying to get away._  
 _"Mom...mom please" He sobbed._  
 _"KEEP FUCKING STILL I CAN'T CONCENTRATE" She shouted grabbing him by the neck, his eyes went wide and he gave a squeak. She squeezed tighter as she rode faster, he couldn't breathe he struggled and fought to get free but couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She howled and panted until she came finally allowing Otis to breathe, he coughed and choked and spluttered to gain as much oxygen as he could as quickly as possible._

 _She carried on riding him, Otis whimpered as he felt that feeling grow again not again he didn't want this didn't enjoy this why was this happening to him. He closed his eyes as he gave out a moaning sob as he came. His mother laughed evilly._  
 _"Told you you'd enjoy it fucking freak" She laughed getting off him and pulling up her pants. Otis sobbed and cried tears streaming down his face, he had had no idea women could abuse him the same as his father had. He felt so dirty and ashamed his body had reacted the same way as when his father abused him and the worse part was some of it had felt good._  
 _"Now it's my turn to fuck you" She grinned untying him, flipping him over and tying him up again Otis began to sob louder. His mother grabbed the champagne bottle and roughly inserted it into him. Otis gave an excruciating loud scream he had never felt so much pain._  
 _"Shut up it's no worse than your father" She spat pulling it in and out, in and out. He screamed and screamed over and over hiccupping as he sobbed. It hurt too much to beg he could only scream._  
 _"HHNNNNNNN!" He gave a shouting moan as he covered the sheets with his cum, his mother pulled out the blood covered bottle and left unfortunately for Otis that was only the first day of the weekend two more days of her abuse had followed._


	10. Chapter 10

Otis stormed out the room and loudly slammed the door behind him; Alice gave a frustrated sigh and sat on the bed. She regretted even starting that damn diary it had caused nothing but arguments since Cutter had caught Otis in the bath. She knew he was embarrassed and angry at Cutter for what he had done but it just seemed like recently he was taking all that anger and humiliation out on her.  
"OH AND ANOTHER THING!" Otis shouted throwing the door open again and popping his head through "YOU CAN KEEP THIS OUT OF YOUR DAMN DIARY!" He yelled slamming the door again after him. Alice stifled back tears she had only been trying to help but Otis couldn't seem to understand that, all Otis understood was that he had been researched and experimented on.

Alice followed him into the junk yard and called after him, Otis spun round and Alice took a step back, his eyes were terrifying she didn't think he would hurt her but she knew how he could lash out when angry and how unpredictable he could be.  
"What!" Otis snapped.  
"Look Otis I was just trying to help I thought if I gave a professional an insight to you then maybe he could help you" She explained calmly.  
"I don't need fucking help!" He growled.  
"No? Tell that to the person who has to calm you down every single night from nightmares"  
"God Dammit Alice why do you always through it in my face!" He shouted kicking an old washing machine and crying out in pain.  
"Because you're a fucking MESS Otis, you flinch whenever anyone wants to touch you; you have nightmares every night and you FUCKING KILL PEOPLE!" She shouted getting angry.  
"You knew what you were getting into" Otis sighed limping away.  
"Don't you DARE fucking walk away from me Otis Driftwood, yes I knew what I was walking into but if I have an opportunity to fucking help you I will do because I love you" Alice snapped, Otis turned back around and walked towards her.  
"I love you too mama" He said running a hand through her hair.  
"I just...thought I could help" She said sadly.  
"I know I'm sorry I got mad I just wish you could have told me" Alice nodded understandingly, maybe she should have talked to Otis about it but she knew he would probably have been against the whole idea anyway.

Alice could see that Otis was still limping on the foot that had kicked the washing machine so she decided to run him a bath, hopefully the warm water would ease the muscles and reduce the pain. She couldn't help but giggle as he moaned as he eased himself into the warm bubbly water.  
"That feel good baby?" She giggled he nodded closed his eyes and leaned his head back, it was such an amazing sight to see, Otis naked lying in a bubble bath with his white hair cascading in waterfalls down the outside of the bath.  
"I don't see you getting undressed to get in here mama" Otis commented raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Aww I thought you might want some relaxing alone time, you want me in there baby?" Otis nodded in response.  
"I want to be near my girl after our argument" So Alice undressed and slipped into the warm soapy water behind him and started massaging his warm wet back. Otis purred and moaned like a cat getting fussed.  
"Mmmm what's that for mama?" He purred with his eyes closed.  
"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did for me, you went through so much pain just to protect me thank you my sweet silly man" Alice said massaging his shoulders.  
"I love you mama I'd do anything to protect you from getting hurt"  
"Thank you baby" She said kissing his neck causing him to squirm.  
"Hnnnn mama" He squirmed grinning.  
"Here let me wash your hair for you" Alice offered grabbed a jug off the side and rinsing his hair with the warm water causing Otis to moan. Alice started to massage the shampoo into his scalp he closed his eyes and purred.  
"Awww you like that baby?" She giggled, he nodded his head.

It wasn't long before she heard him snore softly as he massaged his scalp.  
"Hay Otis don't fall asleep on me" She laughed jabbing him.  
"Hmm, wa...what?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"You fell asleep" She laughed a she rinsed the shampoo out of his long locks.  
"Mmmm so lucky to have you mama" He said sleepily as he sat there in the bath tub with her, this was one of the best moments in his life.

Otis and Alice lay in each other's arms when he decided to reveal some truths about his childhood.  
"I'm, I'm sorry I got mad at you mama but the thing about my mom hit some home truths" He explained.  
"What do you mean baby?" She asked looking up at him.  
"My...my mom didn't just hit me" He said bluntly but terrified of what she would think of him, would she think he was as disgusting as he thought he was and leave him?  
"Why what else did she do?" Alice asked sadly.  
"She...she used me the same as my daddy" Otis stuttered.  
"She...she..." Alice croaked her lips wobbled as she stifled back tears, Otis nodded.  
"And...and that's why I freaked when you were on top, she choked me and used me"  
"Oh baby" Alice sobbed snuggling into him.  
"You're...you're not going to leave me?" He asked frowning.  
"What! I'd never leave my Otis I love you no matter what" She said smiling peppering his face with kisses.  
"Love you too mama" He grinned, he knew seeing her smile and kissing him that all that he had suffered had been worthwhile because she was here with him and she was safe. 


End file.
